linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvio Bianchi
History As long as he could remember, Silvio was raised to be the sole heir to an infamous assassin. The assassin went under the pseudonym Jhako, which, in gnomish, roughly translates to "One who impales with fences" but his real identity was that of a Larros Bianchi. To the public Larros, the richest gnome in Cerros, had adopted an baby orphan boy and named him Silvio, but in actuality Silvio was kidnapped from a middle class gnomish family, who were told that there were complications and he had passed away shortly after birth, to hide the fact that the Hospital had lost the child. For years Silvio was trained as an assassin, taught the various points on the body that would kill, maim, or knock someone unconscious. After his training came training to dull his senses, he was whipped, had candle wax burned over his back, bathed in both intensely hot and extremely cold waters and refused meals for days. He was submitted to psychological training, such as confinement in small areas, prolonged amounts of time locked in a cell with zero contact, and he was refused sleep. Silvio's "Training" was made worse depending on how he did in his most recent mission. Even the most minuscule mistake had severe consequences. One time on his third mission he was spotted and Jhako, who was supervising him, had to eliminate the witnesses. This mistake was punished by a month in isolation room, which was a dark room that varied in temperature where Silvio was deprived of his senses. The trauma from the isolation room caused Silvio to continue improving, but also scarred him. Silvio had many successful assassinations but the final one in his training was to kill Keegan Blackrook, a Dwarf who was causing a scene in the underground market, his organ trafficking was too profitable and stepped on the toes of an anonymous organization, so Jhako was contacted and handed the request to his protege. Silvio took months preparing his plan, finding and mapping out hideouts, stalking his prey, and meticulously time stamping when his target was the least protected then went in for the kill. The next morning when his personal maid came to deliver his breakfast, Blackrook was found inside of one of his safe houses pinned to a wall with a log pinned through his abdomen and the bodies of his security detail spread across the room with blood everywhere. Silvio returned to home after his successful "hunting trip", he looked back at his deplorable situation. Jhako did little to hide Silvio's background. He had known of the situation of his birth but the years of torture have numbed his emotions, but he did not dare to attempt an escape and try to make it back to the family that was stolen from him, as he new that he would not make it far without his master finding him. He had enough, at this point he has learned everything Jhako had to teach him, so he started multiple fires within the mansion. As the smell of smoke filled the air Jhako woke up rushing to see the child he "raised" burning down his house. "What are ye doin' lad. I spent years raising you into the great assassin you are today and this is how ye repay me. Put out this fire at this moment before ye blow me cover and me wealth," Jhako said running down the corridor. Silvio had no words for him, he finish starting a fire and camouflaged himself. Jhako sensed around the room, looking for any sign of bloodlust from his assailant but there was nothing. Years of training had allowed Silvio to keep his bloodlust contained and gave him the ability to empty his mind and act purely on impluse. He repeatedly appeared and disappeared as he attempted to strike Jhako but his attacks were all either dodged. The split second that Silvio appeared was more than enough for Jhako to read his bodies movement. "Boy, I've taught ye everything ye know, but not everything I know. You can't beat me, I won't allow you to leave here alive," Jhako said preparing for his counter attack. As soon as Silvio reappeared for his next attack Jhako caught his staff and kicked him into a wall. Jhako immediately summon and threw a log towards Silvio who was catching his breath. Silvio was unable to completely dodge the attack causing his left shoulder to shatter. Silvio ran down the corridor to create distance between him and his Jhako and disappeared into Jhako's study. When Jhako followed into the study he was greeted by three flaming logs dropping from the ceiling, which he quickly evaded. Just as soon as jhako stopped dodging he saw several quick movements. As he enclosed on the movement he noticed them to be several pairs of deep black pants, and right as he realized it, Silvio dropped down and set him on fire with his elemental staff, animated Jhako pants as a way to control his movement and casted a Judgement upon his former master. With Jhako magic gone Silvio took the upper hand, mixing his spells with his attacks and creating log walls to remove options from attacks for Jhako. As the fires raged on smoke filled the air, both assassin's were using pure intuition whilst fighting for their lives. Both fighters were seriously wounded with bone fractures, bruises and cuts, but neither of them could afford to give an inch. This was a battle of endurance, with both sides growing more and more sluggish. They crossed blows, but this was all turned around when Silvio used his elemental staff, to thrust into Jhako's stomach, causing jhako to gasp for air and a giant log shot forward impaling Jhako in his study. Silvio dropped to the ground tired, he had bested his master but the raging fire of the mansion was sure to take his life. He laid down and for the first time gave a genuine smile. As he laid their with broken bones and scorched clothing, he remembered a tune he had heard from an assassination target, an old bard song called, "Ode to the Piper". He whistled it out and blackout. When Silvio came to he was laying in a bed in an unfamiliar location, he panicked. He stood up slowly and walked around this house he was in, making sure to keep lookout for any people. He slowly made his way down the hallway someone bandaged him up, but in his line of work he could not afford to let his guard down. He made not of a three bed room house, one of which had a child within it. "Hi sir, are you feeling okay? My parents had to run out but you are welcome to play with me," the small gnome child spoke. Silvio took the kids offer as he knew no one from the underground would leave a kid on his own with an assassin. Honestly for Silvio this felt freeing, his childhood was filled with torturous training and murder, this was the first time he played with toys and he was a young adult. They played for a while until the parents came home. "Faye didn't i tell you to leave that man alone while we are gone, he is extremely hurt and we don't want his wounds opening up now, do we," said the female figure from the door frame, "Clean up these toy while I help our guest back to bed". She helped him up while saying, "Sorry about my daughter, make sure you get some rest." Silvio then asked how he happened to be under there care and learned he was found on the side of a road with a few rats surrounding him as their carriage drove by. As they made it back to the room, there was a male sitting in a chair opposite to the bed."Miss, I am sorry for the inconvenience, may I know the names of my saviors?", "we are Raena and Felix Dragust, feel free to stay until your wounds are healed". Silvio eyes lit up when he heard the names, he remained silent but somehow he made it back to the family he was taken from. He thanked them for their hospitality and laid in bed and for the first time in his life, slept good. Silvio stayed for three months, the family was really inviting and they grew on him, but he refused to tell them his identity as their lives and his life were too different. They treated him like part of the family, and in return he helped with cooking and cleaning and even watched Faye when the parents left the house. He grew close with them and they became something he wanted to protect, so he left at the break of dawn. He left a bag of gold and a note telling him that he appreciated their time together and that they helped him recover from his injuries. He finished gathering up materials and rations from the store in town and made way for a carriage that would take him back to Cerros, he wanted to see if he could recover anything from the mansion he burned down. As he was about to get on the carriage, he heard three voices calling out to him. When he turned around to look, it was his parents and younger sister. Thinking of asking him why he left without waking them or even saying his goodbyes in person but they knew he must of had his reasons, but instead they just hugged him and said goodbye. "Goodbye Aniki," Faye said whilst hugging him, a sign of that she saw him as a big brother. "Hey will miss you, we are glad we got to meet you young man," Said the father during his hug with Silvio. Last was the mother's turn who gave him the biggest and longest hug, "Silvio, thank you for being here I know you must have reasons for leaving, but you could have stayed with us for longer if you wanted to." she slowly eased into a whisper, "I knew you were out there, I won't ask what you have been through and I won't tell the others, but I hope one day you will come out and tell us,". Silvio winced, he didn't know how she figured out, "how did you know?". She leaned in closer hugging him tighter, "A mother always knows, and when I saw the birthmark on your left shoulder while i was bandaging you it was the same as my boy's when he was born, when you were born,". She broke the hug and Silvio hopped aboard the train with a smile, waving back at his family, he took off. Long after returning to his job as an assassin, he recieved a letter at his safe house. The letter contained a picture of his family locked in a cell and demanded that he meet the sender and take a "deal". He arrived on the scene knowing that anything he did that could seem suspicious or if the guy he were to meet disappeared his family would be killed. When he arrived he was forced into work for the Triple Triangles, he was pissed, he spilled no murderous intent, but his mind could only think of revenge and ensuring his families safety. He mindlessly did a few jobs before he was put on with a psychic Gnome, named Everest, had approached him and gave him a proposition he couldn't refuse. Although at first he was skeptical, bu he knew that if this Gnome was trying to set him up it would just be more effective to just turn him in to the boss. Silvio's part was to continue working under the Triple Triangles until he was allowed his ranking match. Then he would draw the attention of the crowd for long enough for Everest to sneak off and create an uprising with the prisoners and kidnapped people. So when the time came, Silvio was to have his fight with an Elf who felt a very high degree of disdain for him. Silvio, in order to buy time, kept on the defensive most of the time. He kept himself from fighting full force until he could be sure Everest had enough time to carry out his part of the deal. When he felt the crowd losing interest he would close the distance between him and the Elf in an instant and use his staff to deal enough damage to infuriate the elf into using all his strength to try and put Silvio in the hospital for months if not weeks. Silvio kept doing this until he could her the loud sounds of the Everest leading the Prisoners and others who had wanted freedom. Silvio quickly got serious and decided to end his battle quickly. As the uprising was occurring Silvio quickly ended his fight and climbed up to where the old Dwarf was sitting and summon and bound him to a wooden log. Silvio thought it would be well deserving for the wheel to decide what he would take from him, so he spun it. The first spin was Left eye, Silvio took an old rusty spoon, placed it in the eye socket and pried it out. Second spin, right eye, Silvio took his fingerstuck it straight through the man's remaining eye. The old Dwarf was screaming in pain as he tried to break his bindings, Silvio jabbed him with his staff to pacify him, and spun the wheel a third time, stopped it and said Spinner's Choice. Silvio summoned a thin log and ran it through the Dwarf's left lung, leaving him on the verge of Death's door. Instead of killing him Silvio decide to just let him hand there, barely hanging on to life. He walked away and met up with Everest Keydom and the escapees. Silvio saw his family and refused to go talk to with him as it was his fault that they were stuck kidnapped in the first place. As he made his way over to Everest he felt the strong grip of a hug on him. When he turned around he saw Faye, much older than the last time he had seen her. He stood their silently feeling guilty, said sorry, and disappeared. In his place was another bag of gold, which he knew wouldn't be enough but he could at least pay for their way home with a little extra and a note that he wanted her to pass on to her and their family. He waited for Everest to finish saying his goodbyes and when Everest walked, they decided that as wanted men they would keep together and have each others backs. So the two decided to move to a huge gnomish city and moved into an apartment together. Silvio continued to take assassin jobs, while Everest would start in politics and would occasionally take heist jobs as a way to make cash fast. The two roommates became close friends over time. Personality Silvio seems aloof and unloving but he keeps the things he cares for close to him, going as far as being under the control of the Triple Triangles to protect his family. Generally his thoughts drift a bit on the darker side but he does have a softer side he shows to those he accepts as his "Friend". Relationships Everest Keydom - Closest friend and rooomate, after working together to free their two seperate families, they decide that as wanted men they should watch each others backs. Faye Dragust - Silvio's Younger sister, who doesn't know of their relation. They grew so close during the time Silvio lived with her, that she refers to him as Aniki Raena Dragust - Silvio's Mother and only family member who knows of their relation. She never stopped believing he was alive and figured out his identity when she was bandaging him up and saw that he had the same birthmark as the baby she had lost. Felix Dragust - Silvio's father, who doesn't know of their relation. He was happy that the young man they let in their house was a decent person. Character Inventory Category:Characters